Destiny
by Straight Edge Assassin
Summary: Tristan , a 17 year old has made a decison that will impact all of Panma . Will he survive , or will he become a decaying corpes . But along the way he will make people envy , sad , angry , and caring . OC's Accepted .
1. Chapter 1

The pain I felt as I drug the blade across my stomache was outweighted by the feeling that I had just saved someone from the hands of death ...

* * *

District 12 , otherwise know as the Mining District was the only home I'v ever know . Wait , before I get ahead of my self , my name is Tristan Royce Glenn , otherwise know as Irish , because I work on everything from electrity to hard mining . I am 17 years of age , and I live in an up scale house due to my father getting into politics . I live there with my dad , mom , and sister , who is 11 . We have an easy life , but we are hated around town because people are envy of the fact that I'm a natural at many things . From sword fighting , wrestling , boxing , mining , hunting ( which is illegal as hell ) and many more things . But , the Hunger Games are the bane of my life . Because , I just know my name is goin to get called , that or my sister ... oh well .

On with the story shall we ?

- 2 months before the Hunger Games -

It was a regular day for me , wake up , bathe , eat breakfeast ,est . Yet I couldnt help but feel uneasy . The Reaping was today and I had to check my snares and traps before it started . As I walk outta my house , I see that the gathering crowd in the middle of town . " Fuck . Its to late . Well I just check them afterwards, I guess . " I say disapointed at myself for sleeping in . As I walk to the middle of town , I see that the drawing is about to begin . So I walk a tad faster to make sure that I didnt miss it . As soon as I get to a acceptable spot , they start to call the female canadite " And the female contestent for the 74th Hunger Games is ... Primrose Everdeen " Shit , I knew that little girl , she played with my sister all the time . " WAIT ! I volunteer ! " I hear from the crowed , when I turn around I see a girl about 17 trying to rush to the front of the crowed . " Well then ... Okay the male contestant for the 74th Hunger Games is ... Peeta Mellark ! " Dead silence . No objections , as he starts to trudge up there , I start to feel bad . Then I do the dumbest thing in my life . " Wait .. I volunteer ! " Now if there anyother form of silence , this was it . As I walk up to the stage , I see my famliy staring wide eyed and Peeta's famliy looking releaved . When I reach the stage , I turn to the crowed , filled with firends , famliy , and a girl with my heart . " Ya'll dont worry . I'll return , for better or worse , I will be back . " Then I turn to the other volunteer and say " Couldnt let ya show me up . " I say with a smirk .


	2. Chapter 2

- 3 days later . On the train to Panem-

After saying my good byes and such , we had load on the train for a 4 day long ride to the Capital . In that , I have made little conversation with the girl or are trainner , who was a hopeless drunk . I'v just been sitting around , packing a dip every hour on the dot . God I really need to quit , but since I goin to a Area filled with kids that want me dead , who the fuck cares ? That was until today when one of the stylists came into my courters . " Tristan . " He says " Yes ? I'm kinda busy . " I says packing another dip from my third can that ride . " That , tobacco , is very unhealthy for you . I mean its eating you gums away . Its positivly disgusting ." I just look at him " Who the fuck cares ? I dont . I'm goin to fight to the death . And I'm likely goin to kill alot of people , inculding that girl in the room across from me . So do you honestly think I care about my lips ? " , " You should . And I wouldnt be so sure of your fighting ablitey , Katniss is looking to be a natural . " He smiles at the last part . After putting a good sized pinch in my lip I respond " Natural ? She doesnt have the drive to kill another human . I do . I have a brother on the way , I am not missing his life . And my sister is goin to see me after this . Honestly , I dont wanna be here . But I wasnt letting a baker get massacered while I watch on . And for 'Katniss' I would I rather not kill her . She nows my sister and has been nothing but kind to her . But if its my life against her's , I wont flinch . Now get the fuck out . " I say pointing at the door and spitting at his shoes. He leaves with a strange sound emittating from his throught . " Thank god ... " I say laying back in the comfy bed .

- 10 mins later- * KNOCK KNOCK * " Hmm , uh .. who is it ? " I say awaking from my ten min nap " Haymitch " A slurred voice says " Enter ... " I say not wanting to hear the drunk rambling ahead . " Tristan.. mmmh ... I heard ya entire lil speech ... If ya fight like you say you do ... then you'll be fine .. And there is a slight modifaction to the Hunger Games this year " , " And it is ?" I say inpaciently " Instead of 30 tributes , theres ... 58 tributes . Mostly carees , and some hungery folk ... " Then he passes out right there and then " Goddamn it .. Thats alot of kids .. " I say settling in for the night , while the drunk twitchs about on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

As we arrive in a hotel in Panam, I see Katniss looking at me . " Oi ,something ya want ? " She then quickly looks away " What I though .." I murmer to myself and then spitting my dip out on the luxtery floor . Then I see Haymitch walk toward us " You two are sharing a room on the top floor . " Then he stumbles away " Fuckin' usless drunk . " I say out loud , which Katniss snickers at . " Oi , how old are ya girl ? " I say walking toward the elevator " Girl ? And 16 . How about you , boy ? " She says " 17 . Do you you even know my name . " , " Ya . Tristan right ? " She says quickly " Yep . Well I guess this is are stop . " I say as the elevator stops .. finally . " Yep .. So we sharing a room ? " , " Yep . Thats what drunkie says . " I say opening the door . And then cursing , due to the fact that the 'beds' were actually just one King bed . " Fuck ... " , " Whats the problem ? " Katniss says pushing past me to see what the problem was . " One .. bed ? " , " Looks like that . " I say moving past her to the bed and sitting down " Holy Saten ... this is comfortable . " I say about to fall asleep right then . " Who's saten ? " She askes " No one , just a curse . " She shrugges and sits at the oppisite end . The my eyes spy somthing in a far corner , which looks like a cooler of some sorts . " Hmm , ecuse me . " I say shambling across the bed , and brushing up agaisnt her on accident , but when I go to appogise , I fall flat on my face . " FUCK .. damn rug .. " I say standing up and goin over to the cooler and seeing if I can open it up .. " Faaak . Its locked . " I say then I I step back and kick it as hard as I can were the key hole is . When I try it again , it unlocked . " Yes .. When I open it , I find alot of liquer and wine . " Hmm , fancy ya self a drink ? "

- The Next Morning - When I wake up , I see that Katniss is cuddling up against me . " I gets all the bitches " I say chuckleing , till I realise that I'm naked , and so was she ... " FUUUUCCCCKKKKK" . Then she wakes up , looks at me , then under the covers . Her face scrunches up and then she passes out . " Goddamnit.. fuckin alcohol .. "


	4. Chapter 4

After Katniss passes out , I climb outta bed and stretch , popping my achy back and legs " Goddamn , did we fuck or fight ? " I say popping my neck . After my lil stretch , I throw my underwear on and pants . Leaving my upper body showing the scars from sparring and working in the mines . After looking around the bed , I end up giving up and just decide to throw my boots and a camo hat on and go grab some breakfeast .

- 30 mins later - After filling up on bacon , toast , and a shit load of orange juice , I decide to watch a little tv . " Hmm , I wonder whats on . " I say sitting on a sofa in the lobby and turning the tv on , then regreting it . For one the volume was up and for two , some one was watching some hardcore porn " AHHH . My fucking ears and eyes ! " I say throwing the remote at the tv and turning it off " No more tv today . " Just then I see a large mother fucker ( Not as big as me ) walk into the kitchen . So being random , I decide to talk to the guy . " Oi ! " I yell over to the dude " Yea ? What do you want ? " He says with a hint of malice " Just another guy to chat with . " , " What about your tranier ? " , " That drunk ? He'll pass out after mumbling on about his dead wife and kid . " , " Fair enough " He say walking over to the sofa . " So what district are you from ? " He says sitting across from me " 12 . You ? " , " The Mining District ? That explains the scars . I'm from 7 ." , " Lumber ? Hm . Whats ya name ? " , " Griz . Your's ? " , " Irish ..Nice to meet ya . But it is a same that well end up trying to kill eachother . " I say matter of factly " Didnt you hear ? 3 tributes can survive this year . Either two from one district or one from three districts . ", " You shitt'n me ? " , " Nope . Well I got to go . See ya man " Griz says walking away " See ya man . "


End file.
